In Any Case
by extra-victory
Summary: "I…" She began, shakily, voice trembling. "I'll be your woman." Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Graphic Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy


**Ex-V: Please enjoy! It's extremely graphic, and features a lot of adult themes. This piece is cracky and sweet, and very fluffy! It comes from ideas I had hanging around, buzzing around in my head from some of my older work, that I never really felt like I had refined enough to post in this fandom! It's based on a general story template I've used for other stories in the past, and I finally got around to polishing it, Rewriting most of the lemon and the content leading into it, and here it is! I'm hoping this will make up for me being late posting the new "Sunshine" chapter, which goes online in about an hour! Thank you for your time and Attention! I hope you like it!**

"Haven't you been spending a lot of time indoors recently, Emilia?" Suzuno wondered aloud, picking some canned goods off a supermarket shelf.

"Not willingly."

"Oh, come now-" She chuckled at her friend, who was wandering alongside her almost aimlessly.

"No, seriously." Emilia looked away, sourly. "I'll just be in _huge trouble_ if I run into him."

"Can it really be that bad?"

"It's the _worst_."

Suzuno shrugged, strongly disagreeing with Emilia's decision making process. "You have to face him eventually…"

"No."

 _(Later)_

Emilia, coiled up pleasantly in her room, safe from the world and all the Maous in it, glanced up at the ceiling, nervously, acknowledging her ringing doorbell; she took an additional moment and a half to commit to answering.

Cursing herself, the world and her front door for not having a peephole, she approached, senselessly anxious, almost distraught. Her platonic relationship with Maou was at its _breaking point_ ; there was something like a _barely nonzero chance_ any encounter between them wouldn't spiral _handily out of control._

"Yes, coming!" She disguised her abject terror with a friendly sing-song, opening the front door to find a smiling Maou, leaning, entirely composed, on her doorframe.

Something awful happened in her chest.

"…Yes?" She managed, breathlessly, in a small voice, squeaking.

"Let's go for a walk, Emilia."

She struggled, _horrified_ , with herself, for a moment, unable to answer properly. On the one hand, if she went, she would probably end up pregnant. On the other hand, she _couldn't refuse._

"Alright. If you want to…" _She could not possibly want to go less._ "I'd like that."

Instead of answering, he stepped courteously out of her path; she nodded, largely consigned to her unfortunate fate.

 _At least it was nice out…_

They walked together, silent, for a few minutes, down the block, around a corner, wandering into an abandoned public park, where Maou snapped the chain link fence in one hand, granting them access.

"I'm glad you were home," Maou mused, still gently smiling at her. "Suzuno said you wanted to see me, and-"

Emilia felt the kind of rage that could _kill_ well up behind her eyes. "Suzuno said-?" Her nostrils flared, and she glared through him into the Suzuno she wished was in his place.

As if sensing her murderous energy, her killing intent, he backtracked, somewhat hastily. "Of course, I mean…I myself…I wanted to see you. I'm glad you were home."

" _Mhm."_ Emilia was already absentmindedly conjuring scenarios for _gruesome tortures_ , and the Field of broken glass she would Drag Suzuno through by the hair.

A moment of silence passed between the two, meandering along as they were, side by side; Close, _closer than friends_ , further than lovers. "How's your Day, Emilia?" Maou glanced upwards, at last, quietly noting the beauty in the clouds passing overhead.

She snapped _very much out of it,_ realizing, suddenly, that she was being _unfair_ to _him_ and _cruel_ to _herself_. His intentions were pure, after all; He just wanted to walk with her, to chat with her. They were such close friends, but she, frightened, _agonized over her feelings_ , had withdrawn from their relationship with a savage velocity.

"I'm actually…Good. I've been inside a lot, at home-" She felt herself cheering up, and he noticed her visibly brighten with some measure of happiness.

"I'm jealous." He joked, teasing her, eyes twinkling oppressively. She managed to stay conscious through her heart's three skipped beats. "I've been at a cash register for something resembling _all time_."

"You're looking pretty good for your age. What's the secret?"

She felt so _alive_ ; after weeks of hiding, ducking their meetings, avoiding him at every opportunity, they were just… _talking_. Joking and laughing, like before…

"It's a secret, obviously."

"You got me there." She tilted her head. How could she have been so _stupid_? What was she expecting, for him to show up in briefs, with condoms? "What will you do with your time off?"

"I was thinking we could get married."

 _Her heart stopped abruptly._

Emilia, _thoroughly dead_ , accelerated, _panicked_ , until she was walking a good twenty steps ahead of him.

Consoled by the _suddenness_ of his lethal proclamation, _and the cool ease with which he announced it,_ her mind only _shattered completely_ once or twice on the way.

" _What the Hell, Maou-?_!" She spun around, at last, squeaking, bright red, after collecting herself, as best she could. "What are you _saying_?!"

"Problem?" He watched her, still calm, unimpressed.

Her mind swirled away, breathless, down some psychic drain. " _Unbelievable_! Don't just… _Propose_! We aren't even _dating_!"

"I suppose that's true." He shrugged, apparently unconcerned, before smiling for her once again.

"No! _No_! Don't just smile at me! _That's totally unacceptable_!" She wailed, stuck in place, as he slowly began to catch up, resuming his long strides, walking pace rapidly closing the twenty foot gap.

"My apologies." He offered, but looked like he was _really_ struggling to keep a straight face, grinning wickedly, smile breaking through.

" _I can't believe you!_ Don't just… _like that_ …" She was mumbling now, trailing off, dazed, glowing red.

"It won't happen again." Maou consoled her, hand gently placed on her shoulder. He looked into her swirling eyes encouragingly, attempting to assure her of his honesty.

When he kept walking _, past her_ , she realized it.

He _meant_ that… _He really meant it_. He meant _everything_ he said, and this conversation _, which had started with him_ _proposing_ , her fondest dream, had ended with them, _still just friends_ , on the determination that he would _never ask for her hand in marriage again._

It took a few moments for this to really sink in. " _Wait_ …" She whispered, almost to herself. Whether he heard her or not was unclear, but he did turn around, slightly confused, to regard her. "No-"

She said, louder, more determinately. "What's wrong, Emilia?" Maou walked back towards her, now somewhat concerned, watching the newly magnified stress and fear on her face. "Emilia-?"

 _She had to do something;_ she knew it, she had to say something _specific_. _The weight of the world_ , all at once, _seemed to slowly descend on her_ , its crushing mass reminding her of the _tension_ in this moment; _which may or may not determine the future course of her_ _entire life._

Emilia, in the silence of that moment, _couldn't believe it_ , but she was at _the_ singular crossroads. A chance like this would _literally_ never appear before her again, and her relationship with Maou was hanging perilously in the balance. _Say Something_. She thought, desperately, just watching him, just watching, struggling _. Say something_. She thought.

 _Say "I'm madly in love with you"…_ She thought. _No. That doesn't even cut it…_

"Maou…" She Began, and managed to stop, suddenly, words catching in the back of her throat, radiantly red, heat rising in her face and body. She realized, _terrified_ , that if she finished her sentence, it would spell the end of her _dignity_ , the end of her self-respect. If she didn't finish her sentence, it meant going home and taking her own life. "I…want you to cum on my face."

 _Silence._

Maou blinked. _Silence._

He watched her, eyebrow slowly rising. She felt herself blushing _furiously_ , feeling _unbelievable heat pouring relentlessly from her entire body._

"Say that again, Emilia?" Maou was grinning at first, but now found himself smirking unapologetically. Mercilessly.

"I…" She began, shakily, voice trembling. "I'll be your woman."

Maou, rightly put off guard, ran his hand through his hair, eyes wide, before taking a deep breath.

"That isn't quite what you said before."

"Both things are true." _She wasn't going to lose her nerve now,_ she thought to herself, still flushed, heart hammering out of time.

They watched each other for a moment, staring the small distance across at one another; her bright red, and he struggling to reign himself in, but it felt like a _gaping canyon_. It felt like _light-years of distance_ , and both parties _unintentionally made almost unconscious moves to close the gap._ She was acutely aware of the _significantly massive_ bulge in the front of his pants, _tell-tale indeed._

"…Do you _realize_ that your _overt assertions_ are making it _extremely difficult_ for me to _…restrain myself_?" He began, before trailing off and finishing his sentence half-lamely.

She Nodded, mute.

"… _Will you retract either of your previous statements…_?" He looked like he was desperately trying, unsuccessfully, to avoid edging even closer to her.

She shook her head.

He took an _intentional_ step forward, but it seemed to come at the price of _physical agony and emotional turmoil_. He winced, ashamed of himself. "Please…?" He whispered, almost frightened by his lack of self-restraint.

"No."

They were _so close_ , now. She hadn't dropped her eyes to her toes, despite every instinct screaming for her to do so, and He hadn't severed their eye contact. She just watched him, waiting, breathing shallowly, bright red.

"Stop me." He wanted it to sound more like a command than it did. "We're outside, for god's sake…"

"Don't you…want to make me your bitch?"

She said, to her disbelief, words _positively dripping_ with significance.

He closed the distance between them, snapping his mouth on hers.

It was _incredibly close to unreal_ , but, she realized, with no small degree of excitement and several parts utter fear _, Maou was really holding her_. Despite feeling _very much_ like having been reduced to a plaything in his embrace, she managed to thread her arms around his neck, and gently nibble his lower lip. _Everything in her world was glowing_ ; they pulled apart for a half second, and she looked up at him, and he was staring wildly down at her, and his eyes were so _vivid_ …He was so brilliant… _what…_

He seemed, briefly, as if he were attempting to speak; but, apparently, failing that, pushed her instead, locking her mouth into single combat once more. Without much warning, her back was against a tree… _okay_ …He was removing her shirt. That much made sense; she wanted to participate, but really seemed _close to being handicapped_ …His fingers brushed, intentionally, or not, against the skin on her suddenly exposed chest.

Her involuntary physical reaction was _absurdly prolonged_ ; she shivered, sighed pleasantly, flushed, embarrassed. Her hands moved to cover her breasts, and, as if he had anticipated it, read her mind, his hands intercepted her arms, denying her that, exposing her. "Uhuuu…." She whined, as he licked her, cheek first, then from above her nipple to her neck.

"T-They're small-" She managed, furiously red, steaming, trying to turn away from him, in vain. He laughed.

"That's true."

She squeaked, flushed, and stomped on his foot.

"I'm glad, Emi." He moved, held her, tightly, against the tree, and whispered in her ear. "You're perfect."

She gasped, radiantly red, and screwed her toe into the ground, nervously, heartbeat hammering.

"I would've been gentle. Don't forget, you did this to yourself…"

"I-I'm going to remember…you doing this to me-" She whispered, guiltily, to herself, exhaling; struggling to breathe, heat in her face, chest, between her legs.

"Clever." He whispered at her ear, slipping his hand into her panties; she jumped, squeaking. He cackled.

"Don't have too much fun." She pouted, glaring sourly up at him, pressing her hand to his mouth, pushing him back just a bit.

"Don't worry about it-" He was pulling his coat off, his shirt off. "I'm having a ball already."

Her pants were halfway down, and she was suddenly _very conscious_ of being _insanely embarrassed_. How much time did she have before he moved to strip her panties off? "…M-Maou..."

 _Very little time_ , it seemed, was the answer; His own pants were discarded already, and he was kissing her…He flicked her left nipple, gently, but poignantly, and she _barely_ stifled a moan…Maou bit her neck and squeezed her right nipple, so she was moaning after all, to her dismay, and she would have blushed to hear such a noise on TV _just last night._

"Condom…?" She began, sighing, but stopped short, gasping, as he manipulated her, through her panties.

"Of course not." He said, dryly, smiling.

"Do you _want_ …me to…?" She wondered, boiling red, flushed, veins throbbing in her temples, but incredibly pleased at the back of her heart. "Have your…baby?"

"Not yet."

She struggled with his perfection.

Unfortunately _less_ ideal was the realization that she could be _naked_ at a moment's notice, and in _significant pain shortly after_. _In fact_ …unless she was _grossly mistaking_ the feeling of his fingers in the waistband of her panties…She was _currently_ naked.

She did her best, glancing down to verify her nakedness, moving her hands and arms in what she imagined was a less intuitive manner, hoping to cover herself, but he snatched her arms out of thin air _yet again_ , to her misery; denying her any dignity at all, exposing her yet again, bending her arms calmly out of his way.

Furiously red, she struggled to cover herself by crossing her legs, cursing herself up and down for shaving, but he stepped smoothly on one of her feet, and actually _spread her legs_ with a deft knee, setting her leg over his shoulder, kneeling before her.

" _Whyyyyy_ -" She moaned, despairing, feeling his breath and eyes on a tremendously sensitive region, to say the least, before he set his mouth there, dragging his tongue across her.

" _AHH-!_ …Ah-! _OH_ — _O-oh_...D-Did you _HAVE_ to look…?" she managed, as her shuddering gasps and violent shrieks died, when he withdrew, eyes focusing on hers once more, rising slowly to his feet, dragging his forearm across his mouth, grinning wickedly. "You…could've…you know… _closed your eyes_ …"

After just a moment, silently, grinning faintly, he let her body go, and took a step back, feeling a cool breeze blow past, noting the distinct lack of her body heat against him. She shivered, feeling his gaze scorch her up and down.

Emilia moved to cover herself, still steaming red, prompting a genuine laugh from someone that would shortly be described as her lover. "What-!" She hissed.

"Emilia." He said her name, smiling, as if savoring it, watching her with absurdly calculating eyes.

She was moved, and responded by dropping her hands to her sides, allowing his gaze to neatly summarize that word in the entirety of her person. She even turned around, doing a neat pirouette, but hated herself for it.

After, she saw him reach to remove his briefs, and knew intuitively what was coming, as he moved to approach her again. She went to her knees.

"This…This is-" Emilia trembled, shaking her head, blushing, breathless, as Maou prodded her cheek with his outrageous member. " _Why is this happeninggg_ -."

"It's your fault." He crowed, sniggering. "I just wanted to go for a _walk_ -"

She sighed, nodding, slightly annoyed, bright red. " _Yeah, I definitely don't believe you_ -"

"The truth hurts-" He snickered, poking her cheek again, and Emi squeaked, steaming, humiliated.

" _This_ hurts! I think you're stabbing me in the _soul_ right now-"

"In your _pride_ , maybe-" He grinned wickedly. "Your soul will make it through this."

A moment of silence, as she looked up at him, despairing. He chuckled. "Probably."

" _I hate you_ -!" She hissed, overwhelming heat in her face and body. "You brought me out _into the middle of nowhere_ , proposed-!"

He shrugged, grinning, eyes calmly shut.

She huffed, crossing her arms, glaring sourly away, for a moment.

A bit nervous, met him with tentative lips, arms still crossed tightly under her breasts...setting as much of his length as she could immediately handle inside…dismayed to find that she couldn't manage more than a _negligible fraction_. Her tongue, running anxiously along the back and sides of his head nearly prompted a concession from him, however, and he, realizing the immediate danger, eyes snapping open, alarmed, pressed his hands to her face, pulling himself free.

Emilia coughed and sputtered.

"Hey!" She hissed, glaring up at him. " _That was too soon_! Aren't you meant to be, like, _choking me_ on this? Instead of pulling it back out immediately?"

Maou glanced away, rubbing his nose. "Yes, well. As it turns out, it's your lucky day..."

"That's not even true." She growled, crossing her arms. "Just because I'm not _strangled_ by this _insane_ -"

She stopped short. Maou watched her, suddenly fascinated. "Yes?"

She felt new heat in her cheeks. "What! Nothing-!"

"Is something insane?"

" _No_! Shut up!" She squeaked, flushed, furiously red.

Maou, smiling again, knelt briefly, looping his arms around her, pressed his face to hers, forcing her, gently, backwards into the ground. She gasped.

" _Oh_ …you're going to…"

"Yes."

 _He's going to penetrate me_. Realizing that was incredible; Maou was maneuvering her, and she realized these were her last moments as the _Emilia from before_. Giving her virginity to Maou was…not a feverish dream at the moment. It wasn't something she would wake up from, alone in her bed, almost crying.

"Emilia." He alerted her, and she was glad he did, since she desperately wanted to be looking up into his face, paying him all her attention.

"Yes, Maou?"

 _This all started with a friendly walk._

"I love you, Emilia."

Her eyes were watering already, and she knew she was crying; of course. "I'm in love with you, Maou-" she began, but didn't finish.

Instead, there was absurd pain.

Blinding, _beyond substantial_ , beyond frightening, beyond numbing, _beyond fascinating_ pain. There was ice in her veins, cold in her head, cold in her thighs, blood on him, fire in her chest…She opened her mouth, but failed in even gasping. Her eyes blurred, but, as they cleared, in a moment, she saw him, watching her, smiling still, smiling for her, encouraging, and his mouth was moving…When she realized she could hear him, he was saying "I love you, Emilia." And "It's Okay, Emilia. I love you." She reached her arms out for him, reaching up, and he answered by pulling her in close. The new, _absurdly intrusive_ mass in her pelvis was _screaming_ at her, fire coursing in her every nerve, as he throbbed inside her, spreading her open, internally, and she couldn't breathe. It felt good. She was crying, full of agony. But she was happy.

He moved, just a bit, grinding his length into her deepest inside regions, and she gasped, eyes squeezing tightly shut. White-hot pleasure surged through her, and her body convulsed in his arms, twisting a bit, in his embrace.

"I…l-love you M-Maou" She stammered, almost biting her trembling lip in the process. The pain was _genuinely impressive_ , and really wouldn't fade. The _cold_ was fading, though, the piercing numbness in her chest.

She hoped she was still pretty. She couldn't imagine she was making a very attractive face.

He answered by locking her mouth on his, and kissed her; She was suffering, but at least she was kissing him, she thought.

She continued to suffer, feeling _extraordinary_ pain, feeling his length pressing against the mouth of her womb, right up against it, and strange, heated passions filled her, welling up inside her; She felt like she was the _mother_ of his _children_ , she knew that she could have his children, and be a mother…

"Ma…Maou-" She gasped, wiping her eyes with trembling hands. "I _hate_ you-"

"I hate you too." He whispered, stroking her cheek, smiling gently.

"You're _inside_ me-" She was starting to get her sensibilities back. "We…W-We're _connected_ -"

He nodded, pressing his forehead down against hers, grinning faintly.

"I-I'm _connected…_ to the person I _hate most_ -"

"That's right." His eyes flashed, as he rose above her, triumphantly. She quivered, flushed, breathless, under him.

"Y-you're a pervert-" She breathed, helplessly, furiously red, waves of pleasure rippling through her, as he moved slightly inside her. "T-this is unforgivable-"

He snickered. "Good. Don't you _dare_ forgive me."

"I won't-" she managed, happy tears welling up in her eyes, reaching up to wipe them away, with balled, trembling fists. "You _pervert_ -"

He leaned down, grinning, and sunk his teeth in her neck. She squealed, back arching, hips rocking into him, gasping, panting, breathlessly, as brilliant flashes of pain and pleasure washed over her, from the heat of his mouth on her, from the grinding of his length inside her, from the burning of her skin, her restless legs. "I wish you could see how _erotic_ you look." He promised, softly, against the soft, bleeding skin on her collarbone, and she whimpered, bright red, flushed, turning her neck slightly, eyes squeezed shut. "If you could _see_ the _look on your face…"_

Her mouth opened, and a tight, high-pitched moan escaped her, heart hammering, as he kissed her neck, fingers brushing against her breast.

He laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I hate you."

"Excellent. I'm going to hurt you some more…" Maou pressed in a bit further, after drawing slightly out, drawing himself down inside her. "Tell me when to stop…"

She quivered, moaning involuntarily, but accepted him, inch after inch, without fuss. " _Ouch_. Oww #$ %...!"

"You did it, Emilia."

"It _hurts_."

"I believe you." He grinned, villainously.

She grumbled. "You're having so much fun, and I'm crying."

"Sorry. I really am having fun."

"I hate you-!" She squeaked, flushed, before covering her eyes with her forearm.

Maou kissed her, and she smiled inwardly, trembling.

"Ever…Ever since …" Emilia could feel him _grinding inside her_ , beginning to move, preparing to slide down again, and she struggled to verbalize her feelings, thoughts swirling, tears in her eyes, pulse racing. "Since you…"

"Hmm?"

"Ever since…You changed…" She went on, recalling that day in her mind's eye.

"Yes."

She knew remembering the past, remembering the person he used to be, the evil tyrant king of Ente Ilsa, was painful for him. She knew it was probably unkind to remind him of that person. For her, however, it made a world of difference.

"You _changed_ … _and_ …." He was starting slowly, still sliding down. "You're… _my Hero_ …I'm…in love…" She whispered, choking up, choking back wringing sobs.

"I love you too, Emilia."

He accelerated his pace- broader and broader strokes, faster and faster, driving harder and deeper into her, stealing her breath away entirely, as she screamed, helpless, arms flailing wildly at her sides, coming up to hold her head, sobbing, before wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly…grinding and arching her back, wracked by violent orgasmic heat and pleasure.

He slowed, then, back to a measured pace, as she panted, flushed red, whimpering, shuddering, gasping for breath, heartbeat thudding violently in her chest, in his hands.

"Emi, I want you to prepare yourself-" Maou kissed her, nuzzling her cheek. "This is going to be incredibly degrading."

"Oh…. _Come on_ …." She felt like she had a pretty good idea of where this was going, and she was _extraordinarily unhappy_ with the general direction. "Do you…Do you _have_ to see my butthole too?"

"Sorry." He moved her, grinning wickedly, flipping her over, transitioning out of her, pulling out smoothly. Once free, with her complaining all the while, he bent her over, pressing her face into the ground, dragging her hips up, positioning her; once she was properly sticking her ass out, he took a moment to enjoy the view, despite her moaning and wailing about it, before impaling her all at once on his length, forcing a shriek from her that challenged his eardrums.

In fact, it seemed like her whole body was challenging his, as the pace he took up, immediately, with no pause to spare him, threatened to bring him over the edge of unstoppable climax. She was screaming, he was driving fiercely into her, but _suddenly_ , he couldn't afford to slow down, or relent, because that would destroy his pride; He realized he had to finish her, again, before he finished himself.

"I wish you could bite a pillow." Maou sighed, before renewing his strokes with even greater passion, pressing deeper than before, faster, with more ferocity. He drew further out, almost withdrawing each time, not that her body seemed eager to let him, and, by the sure signs of her wracking, orgasmic sobs and shrieks, brought her violently over the edge.

Again.

 _And he was still live_.

Taking a moment to slow down, a moment to pat himself on the back, and to feel somewhat impressed at his own sheer force of will, Maou wiped his brow, and pulled sharply out of her body.

"A-Auuu….." She was spent, exhausted, and almost collapsed…."M-M….Maou-?"

He was taking deep breaths. She almost couldn't hold her ass in the air for him, but, fortunately, for both her shredded modesty and her calves, he had no intentions of having her hold that pose. "Emilia."

Maou took her, and, gently, flipped her back over, until she was looking up into his eyes, breathless, almost delirious. "Are…Are you…" She was fighting for air. "Did you f-finish?"

He smiled, spreading her legs, touching their foreheads together, setting their lips millimeters apart. "You'll know when I finish…Because I'll be looking into your eyes."

She gasped, smitten, heart melting, and he took the opportunity to press back into her; this time, she was _too far gone_ ; _too sensitive_ , and it was as if he was _raining violent showers of sparks onto her exposed body._

She howled, screaming, sobbing, shrieking, _fire in her every nerve._

Finally, with him battling her tongue and his _own stamina_ , He disengaged their mouths, and blinked, overwhelmed, shuddering to a stop, hand coming up to hold his temple, head dropping. A moment later, she felt a comforting heat completely fill a part of her she only knew existed in theory…

"Oh…" She sighed, touching her stomach, tilting her head. "It's…really warm."

He was, well and truly, finished. In fact, Maou was currently struggling to even remain up on his arms; his elbows practically caved in, and he was, before he knew it, lying face down on top of his lover, panting.

Exhaustion.

She smiled, letting him take a decent five minutes to recover, lying there together; conceivably the happiest girl alive. "What happens if…I'm pregnant, Maou?"

"Anything you want."

She rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what I want."

He grinned, laughing under his breath. "I will, eventually, need you to be the mother of my children."

She seemed to consider this. "Let me know. Because…as a woman, that's important to my happiness."

"How about the wedding ring I mentioned earlier? Is that important to your happiness as a woman?" He Hefted himself back up, and teased her, smiling, glancing down at the woman he loved and hated.

"I'll…try to kill you if I don't get it." She glared up at him, eyes narrowing.

He cackled.

"Maou...Before you take it out..." Her lip was trembling.

He Slicked his hair back, wet with sweat, and raised an eyebrow.

"Maou…I'm yours…" She was crying, sighing. "I'm yours now…Take care of me…"

He stopped completely, frozen, and realized these words had brought tears to his own eyes, after a moment. They dropped, from his eyelids, down onto her face, onto her cheeks, as he blinked, and she was smiling through her tears and watery eyes. She moved to wipe his tears.

He tried to answer, but found no words.

"I'm in your care." She was almost singing.

He kissed her. "I'll take good care of you, Emilia."

 **EX-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? This was just a silly idea I had lying around, from my older work, that I never really felt Like I'd refined enough to post in this fandom! I finally got around to touching it up, and making the changes I felt were necessary to bring it to you and present you with it! It's super cracky, but was a ton of fun to write and work with! Hang around for another hour, and I'll put up the next chapter of sunshine!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
